


Lunch Break

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Office Blow Jobs, Teasing, sub!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's meant to be a perfectly innocent visit to his office, but you somehow end up on your knees and Frederick almost has a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gosick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosick/gifts).



> Gosick wondered if I was going to write the scene referenced in 'The Secretary' and here it is.
> 
> This was meant to be a short blow-job fic, but then they got all over the place and a wild sub!Chilton appeared and I wanted to try something out.

It had been a long, tiring week and you were desperate for it to be over.

You’d been helping set up an exhibition at a friend’s gallery for the last five nights after your classes, since they were short on staff.  Ended up pulling a back muscle on Monday, but the opening last night was great and you learned to how to wire simple lighting. Thus with you at the gallery in the evenings and Frederick leaving earlier than usual to catch up on some work to have Saturday off, you haven’t been able to share more than a morning kiss if you coincided.

You haven’t seen him since yesterday morning and that was more like a blur of blue that gave you a quick kiss and stole your biscotti because it didn’t have time for breakfast. You’re seeing him tonight, but it’s like at 8:00pm and you don’t feel like waiting so long. So, once you finished tutoring a couple of students at noon, you headed to your favorite Greek restaurant to have something to surprise him with for lunch.

Walking the hallways of BSHFCI, you made a mental list of all the things you’ll be doing this weekend. Sleeping late, taking long hot baths, dessert whenever you wanted. You’ll be doing Frederick certainly but that didn’t need mentioning.

His secretary’s desk is empty, must be on her lunch break. You leave her a couple of finikia cookies next to her lamp. You lean your ear against Frederick’s office door to check if he’s occupied with someone. Not hearing anything you slowly open it and you spy him at his desk, a stormy frown over his eyes as he stares at the computer screen.

“Hey, babe.” You greet him and smile as he turns his head sharply in your direction and you enter the office.

His frown persists, “What are you doing here?”

You lift your eyebrows before snorting, “Well, good to see you too. I brought you lunch.”

You leave your purse on the couch before walking toward his desk with the food bag.

“I ordered something from the cafeteria.” He says as he rubs his temples.

“I called and asked Dorothy how your schedule was and to cancel your lunch. I thought you would appreciate something more flavorful, you grumpy old puss.”

He heaves a sigh. “Thank you.” He replies as he stands up to give you an apologetic hug.

You press a hand over his brow to smooth away his frown, he sighs contently at the contact. You place a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and turn around. “Let’s eat.”

You shared lunch at his desk, sitting opposite to one another, catching up on your respective affairs over the week. Remembering the Greek cookies in your purse, you get up to fetch them and return to sit this time on his desk. Nudging a book away with your hip, you hop on a corner and cross your legs. Frederick drags his chair close to you and reaches for an offered treat.

 “You’ve missed me.” He says slowly, lips stretched in a small smile. “Couldn’t wait for tonight to see me.” Smugness radiates from him as he takes a bite from the sweet. 

You take your time looking over the image he presents. Leaning in his fancy chair all confident in his dress shirt and tie, smirking around his bite, both feet on the ground and legs spread. He looks back at you appreciatively, eyes lingering on your legs; you had forgone tights today since the weather was so nice.

You lean back slightly, putting aside the rest of the cookies and supporting your weight on one arm on the desk. You kick off your shoes and reach to caress one of his tights with a foot.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you.” You admit, tilting your head to the side. You slide your foot along his inner thigh over the soft fabric of his dark trousers. He’s still so easy to wind up, you think as his smirk drops and he looks back hungrily, his nostrils flaring slightly. He even spread his legs a little more, the slut.

“I gather you’ve missed me too.” He lets out a gushing breath through his nose as your foot finally comes to caress the bulge in his pants. One of his hands comes to massage your calf muscles as you press in a little and trace the growing outline of his cock.

“Very much.” He says slowly.

“I think we’ve spoiled each other, spending so much time together.” You tell him in a teasing way.

“I like it.” He says quickly, gripping your leg.

“I like it too.”

The tension between you grows as you watch him start to take deep, steady breaths to control the little noises that threaten to come out his throat as you tease him. The room becomes heavy with desire as you look at one another, the weight of it pressing into your chest, your sides and your inner thighs.

 His hand stars to become restless, he grabs your ankle and pushes your leg away. Before you can think anything of it, he leans forward to grab you by the waist and hoist you to his lap. You let out a surprised laugh, you love it when he gets to manhandling you every once in a while. Need to get him to do it more often.

“I feel like I haven’t kissed you in years.” He growls against your cheek as he snakes a hand into your hair before doing so.

The kiss is wet and desperate and arousing. You respond in the same manner, sucking on his lower lip, adding intensity to the kiss. Your hands are all over each other. He hoists your legs over the armrest of his chair as your fingers tread themselves through his hair. You part slightly only to take in some air before diving back into each others’ lips. It’s like you hadn’t seen one another in months! 

His hands are frantic on your body, touching and fondling every inch he can touch. One of yours starts a path from his hair to his cheek, neck, chest, stomach, to the tent between his legs. He moans into your mouth as you continue rubbing his hardening cock trough his pants. You’re both panting as he pulls away and leans his forehead against your temple and his arms tighten around you.

“We have to stop…” He says half heartedly, his breath hot on your ear.

“You said you’ve always wanted to do something here.” You reply. All this kissing has made you feel giddy and careless.

He groans softly and helplessly as he drops his head and you kiss along his jaw to his ear.

“Dorothy”  Kiss.  “is out”  Kiss.  “on her”  Kiss.  “lunch break.”

“We can have a little fun.” You conclude, whispering into his ear.

You bite his earlobe softly and pull, relishing on the whine that it drags out of him.

Shifting a little to kiss down his neck, you keep talking.

“I’ve missed all of you, Freddy.” You tell him in a soft voice you know he likes.

He groans as you slide your body off his lap and unto the floor between his legs. You massage his thighs before undoing his belt and pants.  

“Oh my god, this is so hot.”

You grin up at his gushing and tug his pants little. “You thought about this before.”

“God, yes.” He bites his bottom lip as you pull his cock out and start stroking it up and down.

“You’ve always wanted to be sucked off in this chair, haven’t you, doctor?” You say, still looking up at him. He looks a mess already, cheeks flushed, hair sticking out in every direction, his shirt wrinkled.

Your breath teases him and he can’t bring himself to answers, just looks back open-mouthed. The sight of you kneeling between his legs always leaves him a little bit breathless, a little bit speechless. He lets out a pitiful whine as you lean in to kiss the head of his cock. You continue pumping his hard dick as you lavish it with your tongue. Oh god, bless your tongue.

How many fantasies has he constructed over the years about this office? Hoping and nothing ever happening? Then suddenly this…

Too overwhelmed to know what to do with his restless hands, his chest tight with anticipation and excitement, he grips the armrests of his chair and leave his body to your mercy.

You lick the underside of the head of his cock a couple of times in quick succession, enjoying his little gaps. Then shifting lower you lick him from base to tip, following the pulsating vein that adorns him, before finally taking him in. He drops his head against the back rest and slaps a hand over his mouth. Both the pleasure and the situation have his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Your mouth feels so hot and good around him. As you bob your head your tongue continues massaging his throbbing cock. You stop and suck on the head as your hand slides up and down, he buckles and moans so loudly he can’t muffle it properly. You other hand crawls up his shirt, caressing his scar and continuing upward to chest. You tease and pinch one of his nipples and set him to squirming in his seat.

A knock on the door makes you both freeze on the spot. His head drops forward and his eyes flicker to you, looking up with wide eyes and mouth still stretched around his cock, and back to the door. He feels you moving away and he straightens in the chair as silently as possible.

“Dr. Chilton, I need to speak to you.” Alana Bloom’s voice travels through the wood.

What is she doing here?!

Frederick’s eyes widen in panic and he looks back to find you scooting back under his desk, your face a combination of mock embarrassment and giddiness. His hands flutter in the air for a moment not knowing what to do before tucking himself in and pulling up his pants. Fuckfuckfuck, Bloom cannot find him like this!

His face turns a red you thought impossible to achieve on skin without make-up. You quickly reach him from under the desk, pulling his shirt down and motioning him to smooth his hair. You hear the door click open making you panic for a moment. You grab the edges of his chair and quickly pull him into the desk, his lower half now securely hidden.

Frederick is overwhelmed by hammering in his chest, he’s damn sure it’s a heart attack.

Bloom opens the door and he knows he is looking as red and horrified as can be, his hands are trembling, he HAS YOU UNDER HIS DESK. It’s mortifying and arousing in equal measure. Just breathe, Frederick!

“Ah, Dr. Bloom, I can’t wait to hear what’s brought you here without notice.” He greets her, chin held high, eyebrows raised. He tries grounding himself by pressing his hands on the wooden surface before him.

“I tried to get through to your office.”

“I haven’t been taking any calls this morning. I’m sure my secretary would have been able to give you an appointment.”

“Seems like she hasn’t been taking any calls either. I suggest you keep a better eye on your staff.”

Frederick is about to respond when he feels hands moving slowly up his inner thighs. He purses his lips and glares at Bloom, not trusting his voice for a moment.

“Actually, I just wanted to get the revised profile of the State Border Killer to you before returning it to Jack Crawford as soon as possible. Thought I’d stop by on my way to him and get this over with.”

Bloom drops the file on the desk and SITS DOWN. He must keep his face neutral. He gulps as he reaches for the file, his hips shift slightly as your hand snakes into his still opened pants, your fingers caressing his hard cock. He can’t believe he is still so aroused! His cheeks get hotter, if possible.

He feels Bloom eyeing him. He raises file to cover his face. His eyes flicker down quickly and he sees your fingers appearing from under his desk and disappearing into his pants, his shirt providing him with some modesty. Fuck him.

“A-anything specific you want-“ He cuts himself off with a fake a cough to cover a groan, you’ve pull his cock out and are teasing the tip slowly with a thumb.

“Anything you want me to revise specifically?” He manages his time.

“Just a general overview.” Bloom replies, frowning. “But if you want I can return next week. You look feverish.”

“Give me a moment.” He doesn’t know what’s worse, getting through this now or having to see her again soon not able to look at her in the face because she was in the room while you gave him a hand job.

You’ve started giving him long, slow strokes. He blinks rapidly at the papers, not really reading them, and licks his lips as he turns them. Pretending he’s considering the information doesn’t help ignoring the pleasure. He can’t think properly, from what he remembers he had nothing more to add to this file.

A quick flick of your tongue at the tip makes him jump slightly. Damn your tongue!

 Your other hand is massaging the tense muscles of his inner thigh. He bites the inside of his cheek and takes a breath, feeling his cock throb.

“I believe I have nothing more to add this, Dr. Bloom. If that is all, I would like to return to…my work unencumbered.” He closes the file and hands it over. God, he’s sweating bullets.

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Chilton.” She replies wryly, grabbing the file and standing up. “You were more or less useful.”

“Agent Crawford will contact you if the need arises.” She adds as she reaches the door.

“Give him my regards.  Oh, and please, do close the door on your way out.”

She snort, “Sure.”

Once the door was closed he drops his head on the desk and lets out a desperate moan. He pushes away and out you crawl looking terribly satisfied with all this.

“You…you wicked woman…”he says weakly, watching you lick your lips and crawl closer until you’re back to seating on your knees between his legs. You straighten your back, the front of your blouse almost touching his erection. You arms supported by his hips and your hands on his belly.

“You did very well, Freddy. And I was just about to help you with this…” You trail a soft finger along the curve of his cock and look back playfully. “But you went ahead and called me wicked, when you’ve been enjoying it all along.” You pout and start to move arms from him to stand up, but he grabs you hands in his.

“No! No, no. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” His tone’s desperate. He leans forward a little and pulls your hands to his lips. He kisses the tips of your fingers, murmuring apologies against them.

You consider him for a moment, you didn’t have intentions of leaving him hanging but it was lovely to hear him beg and you knew doing so only made him more horny. “You have to ask for it now.”

You pull one of your hands away and hover it over his cock, which was standing quite proudly. You tease the tip with the pad of your forefinger, noticing he’s leaked a little.

He moans against your fingers, “Please…”

You pull your other hand away and place it on his belly. “Please what, Freddy?”

He bites his bottom lip and blushes prettily, he looks back shyly. Frederick’s loud in sexual situations, but you know it’s still a struggle for him to get talkative.

“I-I want your mouth on my cock, please…”

“Hmm” You continue teasing him.

“Please, please, I’ll be good.”

“Good?”

“I’ll be a good boy.” He says softly, you notice the corners of his lips lifting as he said it.

“Please, I’ll be a good boy-I promise, please…I want to feel your lips on me, please...” His voice is strained and his breathing uneven.

He’s too cute even for your own good and your knees were starting the ache.

“You’re pretty when you beg, Freddy.” You stroke his tummy and he blushes even more.

You sit on your heels and take him into your mouth quickly. You lose no time in getting him off. You bob your head, sucking and massaging him with your tongue. You other hands goes back under his shirt to tease his nipples.

He bites on his knuckles as he comes hard and fast. A strangled _thank you_ manages to pass his lips. You swallow his release knowing that’ll wreck him even more as he looks down at you.  You continue pumping him drawing out his orgasm.

His tense body relaxes as you tuck his softening cock into his pant, you tuck his shirt in as well. After zipping, buttoning and buckling him up you stand. You fix your skirt and smooth down whatever wrinkles on your clothes before leaning against the desk to watch him.

He recovers his breath with his eyes close, he brings his hand to his face and rubs his cheeks. When he looks up at you, he smiles shyly and stands up. You’re quickly enveloped in his arms as he wraps them around your shoulders, you hug him by the waist. His kisses on your neck make you giggle. He can get so mushy post-orgasm, it’s lovely.

He pulls away slightly only to kiss you deeply, moaning pleasantly as he tastes himself on your lips.

“I’m going to give you so much pleasure when you get home tonight, you’re going to beg me to stop.” He murmurs against your cheek.

“Holding you up on that promise then.” You scratch his sides as you feel him lower his arms and cupping your butt.

You glance over his shoulder at the bookshelves and squint at the small, round clock…

“Shit, I’m late!”

He lets go of you quickly as you rush to gather your things. “Class?”

“Yes, I have one in ten minutes.” You reply as you hurry to grab your purse. You round the desk and drop a quick goodbye kiss on Frederick and turn to the door. “See you tonight!”

You almost don’t hear him calling you back as you exit into the hallway. You stop at the sensation of the cold floor under your bare feet and the weight of a stare on you.

Dorothy was back from her lunch break and throwing you a knowing, critical look that actually makes you blush. _So this is why you bring cookies to bribe me with?_ it seems to say.

“You forgot your shoes.”

You turn around and there’s Frederick leaning through the door holding them.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, love.” You reply sheepishly as you grab them and hop to slip them on. Another quick goodbye kiss and you’re hurrying down the hall.

Frederick watches you walk away with a dreamy smile until he feels Dorothy’s stare on him. He’s confronted by the same stern look; he self-consciously runs a hand over the wrinkles of his shirt and straightens his back. He clears his throat before speaking.

“Um, Dorothy…uh, could you forward me this morning’s messages?”

“Of course, Dr. Chilton.” She replies dryly.

He nods and hurriedly closes his office door as he step back.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are silly and I can't seem stop writing about them. 
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
